


Notice How His Mouth Never Moves

by grey_toiletpaper



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey_toiletpaper/pseuds/grey_toiletpaper
Summary: He was covered in blood and guts galore. The nearest shower was still three blocks away.Angel Dust never even thought about a "life" outside the one he had in Hell. Until a run-in with a blonde demon in a red tuxedo sparked it. Or rather, one where the demon crashes into him instead.
Relationships: Charlie Magne & Vaggie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Notice How His Mouth Never Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Chicago Musical - We Both Reached for the Gun  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9dFKRZ8EbU
> 
> This used to be in my other Fic "A Cover Is Not the Book" but because I just realised how I could plot that one out, this shot does not provide anything for that story so I'm moving it to a separate oneshot. :P

Shove in, release load, pull out.

Cherri was shouting something in his ear with their backs against each other, maniacally tossing her balls over their cover to whatever unfortunate soul would catch them. 

Shove in, release load, pull out.

Angel Dust wasn't listening to what she was saying, too busy shoving his shaft down another demon's throat, pumping out its thick contents. Another unsuspecting demon had her flesh sucked off by the force of his shot.

Shove in, release load, pull out.

He was getting tired of blowing away the surrounding demons and he had no real reason why he was even involved. Cherri had called him up in the middle of one of his appointments for an assist and he'd lost out on working off his desires. Hence the not very subtle shitty jokes to liven up his mood. Regardless, even if he had to give up the job of a lifetime, he'd always help Cherri if she needed help. If Angel was being honest with himself, in a way, his cyclopean best friend reminded him a lot of his twin. Well, sans the murderous tendencies, psychopathy and foul language, personality-wise Cherri was just like Molly. Rambunctious, unafraid and so much _fun_ to hang out with. Despite his current reservations, Angel always enjoyed himself around Cherri, partying, loitering, abusing substances or, in very rare cases, enjoying each other's presence, he would always be able to smile around his best friend. Whether or not it's because of her likeness to his twin was a thought that he mostly ignored.

Yet, the spider demon's mind always linked his twin to everything, and he kept wondering whether or not he'd be able to see her. Of course, she'd made it to Heaven, if Angel had been down in this literal hell-hole for over seventy years without her showing up then there would be nowhere else she'd be than in the big white globe that dotted its sky. Even then, as if she would ever be deserving of being one of the sinners in hell, Molly never joined the family business and always took on after their mother. She was a ray of light in the shadows of Angel's family, one that he felt deserved only the best to happen to her, unlike his own barely adequate self. Or maybe they somehow developed immortality in the years after his death, even better for her.

The onslaught of demons started to thin out from around Angel as he mulled over his thoughts, arms acting out of instinct more than anything as he continued to cut down the demons. He recounted every raid as a mob, his prolific night time activities, his inability to please his superiors. Molly never had any of that, she never needed it, she would have never deserved it. The small voice in the demon wondered if he deserved it. The larger voice snapped that of course, he did, it was his duty to protect his family at whatever cost. Angel just wanted to see his twin again. The voices were silent as he marked that point with finality by crushing the final demon's skull with his arms.

It was after bidding farewell to Cherri to clean himself up that a blonde demon in a red tuxedo full-body crashed into him.

* * *

Charlie was... stressed, to say the least. The next extermination would be in two weeks and she was not ready for any of it. The hotel had virtually no supporters outside of her and Vaggie even though the entire building had been fully refurbished and she thought that at least _one_ demon would be interested in the brilliant sign at its peak. Now that she currently had no patrons and no sponsors, Charlie wondered if something was purposely stopping demons from supporting her idea. Her father was never around, always at some meetings with overlords and her mother was currently on tour around Hell, neither returned her calls and every demon seemed to avoid her with sidelong glances and quick footsteps. If her parents weren't going to help her, she considered introducing her idea on Katie Killjoy's station but the newscaster never picked up. On top of that, not only did they ignore her, they ignored the flyers her and Vaggie had painstakingly been putting up for hours.

Charlie felt lost, she had wanted this idea to work, thinking back on the stories her mother would tell her as a spawn about her father's past. Of the times she had found her father gazing at the white globe in the sky, his expression unreadable as her mother had to physically turn him away from the sight. Of the times Lucifer would just stare at her, fumbling the apple of his cane or absently scratching two specific areas on his back. She knew she was different to what Lucifer, or any other demon, wanted her to be, not a single soul in Hell was supposed to be as outwardly positive as she was. Yet, she was un-living proof of the opposite. Or, as her father would put it, "another mistake the big asshole never bothered to fix". Either way, all she wanted was for Lucifer to look at her and feel pride, or at least anything other than disgust or contempt. The princess must have been unravelling herself as Vaggie was starting to look at more with frequently more concerned glances and that simply would not do. Gathering herself, Charlie straightened her back and set back to diligently pasting up flyers.

At least, that was what she was meant to do as she instead walked into a lanky spider demon coated in guts and blood that was incredibly well-armed, and it was not on account of his number of limbs. She probably would've had her brains spattered on the sidewalk if Vaggie didn't shove her out of the way, spear held at the ready. The pair remained locked with Charlie ready to pull her best friend, who was growling and staring down the demon who was... not paying attention to them? The demon seemed to be fussing over his hair and clothes, the barrel of his guns directed at them as he muttered under his breath. Nevertheless, Vaggie had her guard held up, shoulders and arms tensing more the longer the other demon seemed to ignore them. When the demon's attention finally turned to them, he seemed nonplussed rather than hostile, despite the four gun barrels pointed at Charlie. It seemed the spider took notice of this too and apologetically folded them behind himself.

"Oh, ah, sorry kiddos reflex action aha..." His demeanour reflected his awkwardness, odd considering he had them outgunned seconds earlier, regardless of whether or not he was held at spear point. Vaggie was probably just as suspicious of that.

"Uh-huh, reflex action for what," Vaggie was suspicious of him, she still hadn't put her spear away.

"Oh you know like... self-defence and... stuff" The spider demon was no good, the state of his clothing and the weapons pointed he was in some kind of fight, yet, if that were so he would also probably be a lot more aggressive. There was something odd about this demon though. "...so, what are you two even doing in this part of town? Not a place that's friendly to a couple of broads like you..."

It hit her, this demon didn't even show he recognised her, which meant he either didn't even know about it or was seriously disinterested in any of the goings-on in Hell. Charlie decided she wasn't going to turn down any potential candidate for her redemption progress, shifty or not.

"We're trying to raise awareness for the Happy Hotel!" She blurted out, to which Vaggie and the demon, finally noticing her, spun round to face Charlie, one face dumbstruck and the other even more confused.

"... The what now?"

* * *

To Angel, the blonde demon looked incredibly familiar, though he wasn't sure where from. Her bringing up the hotel did not even strike any chord of recognition within him, rather gathering some intrigue in himself. It did start to wane as she went on about her idea to rehabilitate sinners. The only reason he was still paying attention was that the demon's friend, who was pointedly arguing that he was just some schmuck that couldn't be trusted, was still holding him at spear point. The pair had been muttering while Angel tried brushing off as much of the gunk on him. He heard snippets of boring shit like others are probably worse, can't be trusted or every demon should get a second chance to get to Heaven. He started, that was interesting.

Could every demon make it to the globe in the sky?

Could he get out of constantly fighting and sleeping his way through every day? 

Could he... find Molly?

He would be free, free to walk around town without constantly watching his back. He would be free from his ridiculously overbearing brother and father. He would be free to dance in the heavens with his twin like they did growing up. His mind was abuzz, the voices frantically recounting and debating the idea of seeing Molly again. Angel himself was internally ecstatic at the prospect, he'd be more Angel than Dust and the pair before he was the key to his redemption. His excitement felt like it was bubbling throughout his body, he could show the entire God-forsaken lands of Hell that he could be so much better. Angel Dust the porn star, made into a _real_ angel!

* * *

While arguing with Vaggie, Charlie had watched the spider demon shift from apathetic to thoughtful to enthusiastic in the space of a few minutes, and he was practically bouncing on his toes at some thought in his head. Was this one genuinely excited about moving up to Heaven? There was only one way to find out. She greeted herself as the Princess of Hell, his eyebrows _shot_ up and offered the demon her hand. She smiled when he grasped it without hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> I do full on ship Charlie and Vaggie because I love them but cos we haven't had it fully confirmed on the show that they're dating for now they're just best friends, I'll change it if they show otherwise tho.


End file.
